


Outcome

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Spoilers For Heroes Day, but still, i mean not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien tells his father and Nathalie about what happened at school today, which leads to an interesting outcome





	Outcome

Adrien smiled at the table, it was nice having his father eating dinner with him. Nathalie was also having dinner with them too.

The only problem was that it was too quiet, so Adrien decided to tell about his school day.

"So today at school", both Gabriel and Nathalie looked up at him. "We had to do a report on who we looked up to. Most of the class picked Ladybug and Chat Noir. But then Lila was asked who she looked up to, and she said Hawk Moth."

Gabriel, who was taken a sip of water spit it out and Nathalie covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"She said that he is her idol and her inspiration." Gabriel started to turn red and Nathalie started to laugh.

"She said that he understands her and she wishes to meet him in person." Gabriel was even redder and Nathalie fell out of her chair laughing.

"I honesty think she has a crush on him."

Gabriel, who at this point looked like a tomato quickly up got up and said "I have important work to do" and rushed out the room. And Nathalie laughed so hard that she wet her pants, and had to leave the room to change.

Leaving poor little oblivious Adrien to question why they reacted that way.


End file.
